Naruto Vs Subspace Emissary
by jdgjordan
Summary: A new powerful evil known only as the Subspace army threatens the hole world and when only a select few ninjas stand in there way all hope seems to be lost however that's not gonna stop The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja to try and save the day.


AU Note: This story takes place after the 3 tails arc but before the Itachi pursuit arc. This is a story that I came up with when I was watching an episode of Naruto and my friend was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Its uses villains and enemy's from brawls story Subspace Emissary but its not a crossover the villains will be there own character's within this story and are going about things differently with that said they will still mostly act like there Nintendo counter Parts. I am just using villains so don't expect Mario to show up any time soon. I will have only two OC character's that will just be there to be killed off to show the power of the enemy.

P.S I would like to thank my new beta reader Super Shadowsonic who did a great job fixing my terrible grammar and bad spelling and who is an awsome writer and you should check out his work.

Prologue

Many, many, many years ago on a huge island of snow.

It was late at night the moon was at its highest point in the sky, the air was cold yet silent as if it was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. In its rare moments the weather had stop snowing the ocean around the island had stop swaying all was quiet, all except for the heavy breaths that came from two giant figures standing in the snow.

"YOU CANT WIN!" said one of the giant figures, who's voice echoed and yelled out so high it shook the very ground on which they lay. "You will die here begging for mercy like the dog you are." said the figure again in a much more toned down but still echoed like voice. The figure stood tall as tall as mountains but one look at him and you swear he almost looked human but he was far form it. Bald with strange markings all over his body that glowed so brightly in the night half the island was visibly. His eyes were blood red. His skin was blue as blue as the ocean that surrounded them. You could see a round silver core in his chest which one would assume was (if even has one) his heart, but the one thing that really made him stand out was the fact he had wings, wings so big and so beautiful you think they were butterfly wings, but they were as deadly and swift as a hawks.

The other figure was breathing really heavily, and he was tired and injured from the fighting that he had with this thing. In trying to talk back though he was so exhausted that all he could let out was one word, but it was so quiet yet filled with such rage you'd swear you saw steam coming from his nostrils "Tabuu."

"What, is that really it, you're tired all ready." chuckled Tabuu "Truth be told, I was expecting more form the legendary Nine Tails. But I guess this is what you get when a dog tries to fight a god Hahahah!" The Nine Tailed fox, a feared and powerful fox demon with nine tails who was known among the land as one of the most powerful beings in the world was being beaten and laughed at, just the thought of it made the Nine Tails blood boil, but he had no choice but to admit it. The fight had gone on for days now and he was running on empty, so now he needed to come up with something and quick. The Island they had been fighting on was totally destroyed it looked like every disaster you could think up hit it all at once.

"Now then lets end this!" yelled Tabuu as he raised his arm up in the air and summoned a whip and lashed it straight at The Nine Tailed Fox. The demon fox counteracted by using one of his tails as a whip to block Tabuu's. Tabuu then started lashing faster and forced the nine tails to use three of his tails to counteract the attack. Just as the Nine Tails was going to use his fourth tail to attack Tabuu leaped in the air above the Nine Tails and threw a shuriken energy blade toward the fox. The Nine tails then fired out a ball of energy form his mouth and the two attacks collide with one another in mid air creating a big explosion of smoke that covered the area and blinded the Nine Tails. When the smoked cleared and the demon fox could see he caught sight of Tabuu in the air

"Oh shit!" an instant shock of fear hit him as he saw what Tabuu was about to do. Tabuu brought his wings toward him much like a bat ready to sleep and a powerful force unleashed his wings and let out a powerful red shock wave. The Nine Tailed Fox acted quickly by using all nine of his tails as a shield to block the attack in front of him. It had worked, the attack did not hit him directly, but the force of the attack pushed the Nine Tailed Fox back so far and so hard there was a mile long dirt trail from where he had been pushed. It would've been further if there had not been a mountain there to halt him.

'Another attack like that an I'm done for' thought the Nine Tails to himself as he slowly got up from the dirt that was once the mountain he crashed into. Tabuu only smirked at his opponent below which only made the Nine tails more pissed. Then as if Tabuu read his mined Tabuu then went for another shock wave bringing his wings towards him. Fear and worry went through the Nine Tails' mind. 'Shit, I have to come up with something fast right now or I am dead' Tabuu was charging up his attack. 'Come on, think, I hardly have any chakra left, so I can't block his attack any more so what the hell am I supposed to ...' Then as if someone answered his question he got an instant idea. "Honestly, I shouldn't, but I don't have choice right now it's him or me and it's not gonna be me." yelled the Nine tails as he stood tall on all fours and raised all his tails up, separated them evenly and pointed them all at Tabuu who at that very second was about to fire his wave when suddenly he was tied up in what can only be described as nine beams of light coming from the tails of the Nine Tailed Fox wrapped around Tabuu's body.

"What the hell kinda trick is this!" raged Tabuu as he tried to break free but could not. It also did not help that his wings were still wrapped around him making it harder to move.

"A technique only I can perform, and I can only perform it once. So feel honored I am using it on a worm like you! Oh, and another thing, Fox's are cats not dogs!" the Nine Tailed Fox yelled as his eyes burned red with chakra. He then raised his head up and let out a huge roar. "Hear me gates of Subspace do my biding and banish this one to your realm." He then started chanting in a strange foreign tongue all the while Tabuu was fighting to get free, but stopped motionless when he saw a signal giant door slowly rise from the ocean then hanged in mid air behind him. Fear went through his mind as the door slowly opened to reveal a ghastly dark purple energy that seem to horde loads of demons. Tabuu panicked trying to think of some way to get free.

"Nine Tails, let me go free and you and we can destroy this world together. We could build a better and a fairer one." But all the Nine Tails did was continue to chant and soon slowly the beams of light that had Tabuu tied up were pulling him closer to the door. "Please Nine Tails don't do it!" He tried to move using all his strength, but it was no good, the beams just would not break. "Don't do it, please don't do it!" But it was too late now the monster's inside the door had grabbed him pulling him in then the beams of light were cut and the door was closing with Tabuu inside who let out one last remark "Curse you Nine Tailed Fox, you wretched demon, mark my words this prison won't hold me forever. One day, I will be free and I will destroy you and this entire plant I swear it. You hear me Nine Tails I will kill you!" The door then shut with a loud bang and slowly fell down to the ocean and back from whence it came. The Nine Tailed Fox finally stopped chanting and fell to the ground with a loud thud his eyes return to normal tired and broken he could only think of one thing 'Finally I did it good riddance.'

Hundreds of years latter Present time outside the gate of the Leave Village.

"All right then let's get this show on the road Naruto Uzumaki is ready for action!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs and clenching his right fist tightly ready for action.

"Oh for gods sake Naruto, get hold of yourself, it's just a simple delivery mission to a town not too far out from here. There is no reason to get wiled up over it." said an irritated Neji. Naruto just gave him annoyed look.

"I for one am with Naruto for as Guy Sensei would say you must always expect the unexpected but keep the expected in mind so it won't turn in to the unexpected!" said an overjoyed Lee who was holding the package that needed to be delivered.

"That doesn't even make any sense Lee." Neji was now even more irritated then before.

"Of course it does, now then let our burning fire of youth guide us through our journey as a journey of a thousand steps begins with one."

"Well if that's the case I'm a billion steps head of you!" yelled Naruto who somehow got further ahead of them and when Lee looked down for the package it was gone now in Naruto's hands. Lee's face went completely shocked and then he started running and yelling for Naruto

"No fair you did not say go, you have just turned this into a challenge first one to the town shall be victorious." Lee yelled rushing after Naruto on his heels in moments.

Neji just walked slowly with his hand over his face in frustration as he thought to himself 'Why the hell did I have get stuck with such a lame mission with these two.' He took deep breath of fresh air 'It's gonna be a long day.' and then quickly speed up to catch up with the other two.

To Be Continued.


End file.
